


The Flood

by orphan_account



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the open_on_sunday "Flood" challenge, 100 words of Illyria swimming through a flooded world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flood

This is not the first flood, nor will it be the last. The rivers run over. The oceans rise only to fall again. The God King remains.

Yet this flood is different. The cycles, natural or supernatural, do not matter. The people matter. The shell loved them, called them her friends. And now, as Illyria swims, she is surrounded not only by water, but by memories, ghostly images. The softness of Wesley’s lips, the rare bright flash of Angel’s smile, the feel of Spike’s hand in hers.

The world is salty, flooded over. That is all. Illyria produces no tears.


End file.
